


For Your Eyes Only

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean wearing his new, button-fly jeans has an effect Elijah doesn’t like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Gaposis by Lbilover, written by me for her birthday..

Elijah was beginning to think he’d made a mistake introducing Sean to those 501 button-fly jeans. Not refusing to take no for an answer when Sean had hesitated buying them. That hadn’t been a mistake, not when Sean had looked so fucking hot in them, with those metal, rivet-style buttons straining against his impressive bulge. While Sean had modeled them, Elijah had fantasized about Sean wearing them out on the street. In his fantasy, Sean had gone commando, and those buttons suddenly escaped the denim strip they were on, popping off and almost taking someone’s eye out, not to mention giving everyone on the street an eyeful when Sean’s generous member made an appearance, escaping through the expanding “V” like a dragon escaping the wide mouth of a cave.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish177/Seans%20501%20Bulge.jpg.html)

As soon as they were back at Elijah’s place and Sean put the jeans on again, Elijah had made good on his promise, undoing those buttons slowly, one by one, watching Sean’s bulge grow as his fingertips _accidentally_ poked between the buttons while he worked. Of course, once all the buttons were undone and the jeans were lying in a heap on the floor, that’s when the real fun had begun. No, getting Sean into that pair of button-fly jeans had been a great idea. The mistake had been having Sean put them on for a third time and insisting the two of them go out for dinner.

At first Elijah had enjoyed seeing Sean squirm as they walked into the restaurant. Unlike Elijah, who had no problem wearing tight jeans with “ladders” in inappropriate places, Sean, ten years older and not in the best shape physically, normally wore more modest attire. His discomfort at being seen wearing something so visually provocative in a public place was obvious, making Elijah feel a little guilty for putting him on display. “Relax, Irish,” he told Sean. “We’ll have a nice dinner and then leave, and after tonight, you never have to wear those jeans out again.”

“Good,” Sean said with relief, “I feel like everybody’s staring at me.” Though _everybody_ wasn’t staring at him, Sean did garner quite a good many looks from other diners, but it wasn’t until he realized that the looks he was getting were admiring rather than ridiculing that he began to relax and enjoy himself.

The same could not be said for his dinner companion. Elijah’s original idea for taking Sean out wearing his new jeans was to prove to his lover how hot he was, but as he watched a number of sexy young women, and to his dismay, an equal number of good-looking young men give Sean inviting looks, then saw Sean basking in the attention, the green-eyed monster raised its ugly head.

Elijah spent most of their dinner pouting like a sulky child. Sean seemed oblivious, enjoying his new, sexy beast status, until they finished eating, paid the bill and drove back to Elijah’s place. When they said their goodnights and Sean turned to go, Elijah asked, “Aren’t you going to change back into your regular pants?”

Sean shook his head. “I figured I’d just wear these home.”

“Take them off,” Elijah demanded. “The only person who’s ever going to see you in those jeans again is me.”

Thinking he was joking, Sean replied, “I’ll make sure to bring them with me the next time I come over.”

“No way,” Elijah told him. “The only way to make sure you don’t put them on when you’re not with me is for you to leave them here, where you can wear them for me and no one else.”

The light dawning, Sean smiled. “Elwood, are you jealous?”

“You’re damn right,” Elijah admitted. “I saw the looks you were getting at the restaurant, from both women and men. They were practically drooling, so those jeans stay here at my house.”

“I could always buy another pair,” Sean teased, but when Elijah actually looked alarmed, he added, “but I won’t.” Unbuttoning the jeans, he took them off and slipped into his regular tailored slacks. “I promise that from now on, whenever I put these jeans on, it will be for your eyes only.”

“You can put them on,” Elijah stipulated, “but I’m the only one who gets to take them off.”

Sean grinned. “You've got a deal.”


End file.
